black_white_2_the_pokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nate
Nate is the primary protagonist of the Pokemon: Battle Adventures series. His first Pokemon is a Riolu that he obtained from Shiro himself and has been with him since early childhood. Nate is a Pokemon Trainer who trains hard to become more stronger by defeating many opponent trainers as soon as possible. As a young boy, he was inspired to become a Pokemon Trainer after seeing the world-class trainer, Shiro Hakage, defeat Ghetsis of Team Plasma and save the world from takeover. Because of this, he begins his dream to challenge the Unova League to become its newest Champion by striving to never give up and always taking the challenge whenever seen difficult. Will Nate defeat all the rival trainers and achieve his goal to become Champion? We will see as he enters the next generation of the Black & White 2 saga. History Early Life Seven years before the events of Black & White 2 chapter, Nate grew up in Aspertia Town with his childhood friend Hugh. Sometime later, he witnessed the last battle with the strongest Pokemon Trainer Hayden defeat the evil Team Plasma's leader Overlord. Although he was a really young, Nate was inspired to become the strongest Pokemon Trainer by defeating his idol himself and winning the Pokemon League someday and kept this dream in his heart. The Rival Reunion Years later, Nate makes his debut appearance when he arrives in his hometown, Aspertia Town, along with his Partner Pokemon Riolu. There, he saves a couple of kids from two Gurdurr using his Braviary's Aerial Ace and easily defeats them both, showing them his strength. He is then reunited with his childhood friend who had grown older as well and challenges him to a battle. During the battle between the two rivals, Hugh's Snivy overwhelms Riolu and wins with a powerful Leaf Tornado, thus making Nate head to Prof. Juniper's Pokemon Lab to recieve a starter Pokemon. Then There Were Three Arriving at Prof. Juniper's Lab, he finds that the last starter Pokemon, an Oshawott, is attacking everyone in the lab and escapes through a broken window. With a runaway Pokemon gone, Nate tells the professor that he will retrieve the Pokemon and began chasing after the Sea Otter with Bianca. They later encounter an angered Oshawott that attacks Bianca, but calms it down before getting attacked by a wild Timburr. He then commands Oshawott to use Water Gun and finishes them off with Razor Shell. The Oshawott joins him with approval from prof. Juniper, who suggests he challenge the Aspertia Gym after the Gym Leader returned and gives him a PokeDex, and heads toward Floccesy Town to train. A New Companion: Benga Arriving in Floccesy Town, he encounters a trainer named Benga, a rock start and aspiring Fire-type trainer who is the grandson of former Unova League Champion Alder, and vows to follow in his footsteps. Nate battles him and loses, but learns from Alder about Benga's un-controlled temper, and decides to befriend him. He then defeats Benga in a rematch where he has his Riolu use a new move, Copycat, to retailate with Flamethrower against Larvesta, and then gains a new companion. The Genius Gym Leader Nate and Benga learn that Aspertia Town has a new Gym leader whom they meet. The trainer known as Cheren decides to accept Nate's battle offer via Gym Battle. During their battle, his Braviary defeats Patrat, his Riolu lost to Stoutland after his Copycat via Take Down attack failed, and his Oshawott uses its Torrent-enhanced Razor Shell to defeat it, winning the Basic Badge. Character Nate is a courageous, timid, persistent, and proud trainer. At times, he can sometimes boast about winning all the time which makes those around him question how strong he really is. Because of his passion and courage, he used unorthodoxed strategy to win many battleswith determination and the friendship of his Pokemon. Pokemon On Hand All of Nate's Pokemon, with the exception of Rio, are not nicknamed since he has no need to name them all. Badges Obtained Unova League *Basic Badge (Obtained in BF005) *Toxic Badge *Insect Badge Trivia *Nate is the only main protagonist who has met a Champion Trainer before the start of his journey. *Nate's Pokemon are caught and obtained through an order: **He obtained his Riolu and Braviary as a Rufflet before the start of his journey. **His Oshawott was obtained after a battle with his rival and later evolved during his Gym Battle with Burgh after earning the Toxic Badge. **His Growlithe was caught after earning the Basic Badge. **His Sandile was caught after earning the Insect Badge.